Xam'd: Enough Waiting
by Count Morningstar
Summary: Set just about right when the last episode of the anime ended. Haru is finally reunited with Akiyuki. And after the two confess their love, Haru finds it harder and harder to hold back her desires. After all, a girl can only wait for so long. Oneshot, rated M for a really good reason.


**Author's Note:** A couple days ago I finished watching Xam'd. I really got into that show, but there were a few flaws with it. One of the biggest ones was the ending. I mean, Haru and Akiyuki finally see each other again after nine years and all they do is just stand there and look at the view? What the *bleep* was that? So this story is meant to try and correct that problem in a sort of humorous way. You could kinda think of this story as an extended ending.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xam'd: Lost Memories.

* * *

Xam'd: Enough Waiting

There are many things in life that require us to wait patiently. During those times we must restrain ourselves for the right moment. And in the end we are rewarded for our patients, which is perhaps why it is considered a virtue. But there is a limit to how long a person can wait for something. Everyone has their breaking point, a point when they can hold themselves back no longer and must give into their desires.

This was becoming the case for Haru Nishimura. For nine years she had waited for the return of the young man she loved, Akiyuki Takehara. Prior to those nine years Akiyuki had become a being known as a Xam'd and turned to stone after saving the world from destruction. He remained a statue for those nine long years, placed in a park overlooking the city. And every day Haru would come to Akiyuki and speak to him. It was the same as visiting a loved one who was in a coma.

But at last after years of waiting Haru found Akiyuki in the park in his human form and very much alive. They spent about an hour or two looking at the view of the city before leaving together.

"Um, Akiyuki… do you remember that thing I was going to tell you when we saw each other again?" Haru asked as they headed for the bus stop.

"Yeah." Akiyuki replied as he stopped and turned to face Haru.

"Well…" Haru began nervously. "I want you to know that… I love you."

"I… love you too." Akiyuki replied, causing Haru's heart to skip a beat.

With that Akiyuki walked up to Haru. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before finally kissing. It was a long kiss, one that the couple had been waiting a long time for.

"Um, we should get going." Akiyuki said after they broke for air. "I'm sure my parents will be happy to see me."

"Oh, yeah." Haru replied. "Let's go then."

And so the couple continued on. They did not have to wait long for the bus to pick them up. For the whole trip Haru gave Akiyuki a longing gaze, one that Akiyuki seemed oblivious to. Haru wanted Akiyuki, she wanted their bodies to mingle and become one. And now that Akiyuki had returned, Haru was finding it harder to contain her desires. It did not help that when Haru glanced out the window she saw an aircraft refueling a smaller one powered by gas instead of the red stones normally used. The image of the long shaft extending from the larger craft into the smaller one made it harder for Haru to ignore her burning urges. But alas, she had too, for Akiyuki's reunion with his parents was far more important.

The reunion was a touching one to say the least. Haru of course stayed for dinner. But after a few hours it was time for her to go. Both Haru and Akiyuki stopped at the doorway to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Akiyuki said to her.

"Yeah…" Haru replied. "It's wonderful having you back after all these years…. Nine long, long years."

"Yeah, it's great to be back." Akiyuki responded.

"Nine long years of lonely nights." Haru continued. "Longing for the day you would return."

"Yep…" Akiyuki replied, oblivious to Haru's desires.

"So um, you wanna have dinner at my place tomorrow?" Haru asked.

"Sounds great, shall I come over at 7:00?" Akiyuki answered.

"That would be perfect." Haru gladly replied.

"I'll see you then." Akiyuki said before kissing Haru and going back into the house. Haru turned and sighed. It seemed that she would have to wait one more day.

* * *

The next night, Akiyuki arrived at Haru's ground-level apartment carrying a bouquet of flowers. When the door opened Akiyuki was blown away by Haru's appearance. She was wearing a very tight fitting red dress that prominently showed off her ample cleavage.

"Glad you could make it." Haru said before giving Akiyuki a kiss and taking the flowers. "C'mon in."

Akiyuki entered the apartment. It was a small yet amply furnished dwelling with a living room and separate bedroom. Haru had already set the table for an intimate candlelit dinner. Just as the couple began making their way to the table the phone rang. Haru sighed heavily with an expression of irritation on her face.

"I'll get it, you just go sit down." Haru told him. Akiyuki did as he was told and took a seat at the table while Haru picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Midori…. I'm having dinner with Akiyuki right now…. Yeah, he's back… back after nine very long years of waiting…. Waiting so patiently for him to return…. So you'd understand why I'd prefer to save this conversation for tomorrow…. Uh, huh, talk to you then sis…. Bye."

"Are you sure you don't want to take a minute to talk to your sister?" Akiyuki asked. "I wouldn't mind waiting."

"Oh, I think we've both waited long enough for this." Haru replied as she sat down at the opposite end of the table. "Now let's dig in."

There was very little conversation during the meal, which consisted mostly of oysters, followed by desert, which was a chocolate cake covered in whipped cream and strawberries. The entire time Akiyuki noticed the rather suggestive looks that Haru was giving him. And every now and than Haru would reach for something on the table in a way that showed off her cleavage, causing Akiyuki to blush.

"So, you said last night at my parents that you're a teacher now." Akiyuki said after desert in an attempt to start a conversation. "How's that going?"

"Oh, it's a good job." Haru told him as she leaned towards him from the other side of the table, once again showing off her cleavage. "But even though it keeps me busy, it doesn't really help with the lonely nights, or with the emptiness in me that's been longing to be filled."

"I'm uh, really sorry to hear that." Akiyuki said as he tugged on his collar. "Is, is it getting hot in here?"

"Oh god Akiyuki, I can't wait any longer!" Haru exclaimed as she suddenly got up and went over to the other side of the table. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now!"

With that Haru ripped open Akiyuki's white shirt, revealing his bare chest and chiseled abs.

"Haru, what're you…?" Akiyuki began to ask, but he was cut off when Haru began planting fiery kisses down his chest and abs.

After Haru fished undoing Akuyuki's belt and unzipping his pants with her teeth, she ripped his shirt off completely. Then with a surprising amount of force Haru pulled Akiyuki back to the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. Akiyuki could see that it would be no use trying to resist, but then he didn't really want to resist anyway. Haru quickly pulled off Akiyuki's shoes, socks, and pants, leaving him completely nude. She then ripped off her dress, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. Haru then mounted Akiyuki, wincing a bit as his hardened rod entered her.

"Are you okay Haru?" Akiyuki asked with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Haru assured him. "I just… need a minute."

After a few moments pain finally turned to pleasure, and Haru began bouncing up and down on Akiyuki, moaning as she did so. The movement of Haru's breasts simply mesmerized Akiyuki.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this Akiyuki!" Haru moaned. "How long I've needed this!"

Eventually the two of them climaxed at the same time. Haru then collapsed onto the bed next to Akiyuki. Moments after the two of them recovered from their orgasms, Akiyuki rolled over to face Haru.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for so long Haru." Akiyuki said as he gently stroked her cheek. "Let me make it up to you."

With that, Akiyuki began kissing Haru's neck, causing her to moan. He then moved down to Haru's left breast and started sucking on it, while his hand massaged Haru's right breast. Haru moaned a little louder and arched her back in response. A bit later Akiyuki moved on from Haru's breasts and planted a trail of fiery kisses down her stomach until he got in between her legs. Akiyuki's tongue entered Haru, casing her to moan louder and arch her back again.

Haru held Akiyuki's head in place and bucked her hips while his tongue did its work. After a few minutes Haru climaxed again. Akiyuki then climbed back up as Haru came down from her second orgasm of the night. Once Haru had recovered, Akiyuki pushed his re-hardened rod back into her and began thrusting his hips. Haru responded by wrapping her legs tightly around Akiyuki's waist, causing him to thrust harder and deeper.

They climaxed yet again after a few minutes. Akiyuki rolled off of Haru onto the bed. Both of them were catching their breath, their bodies covered in sweat. After a few moments though, Haru got up on all fours and gave Akiyuki a yearning look. It was clear that she wanted to be done from behind. Akiyuki was astounded by the amount of stamina Haru seemed to have. But then it did seem like she had nine years of sexual energy saved up.

Either way though, Akiyuki was able to go one more round, so he got on his knees and started thrusting into Haru from behind. They both climaxed again after a few minutes, calling out each other's names as they did so. Finally spent, the two of them collapsed onto the bed, their bodies now drenched in sweat. With the last of his strength, Akiyuki pulled the sheet over them. With that, the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The morning sun came shining in from the window. The two lovers were awakened by the gentle sounds of chirping birds.

"Good morning." Haru greeted before kissing Akiyuki.

"Morning." Akiyuki greeted back.

"So, shall I make breakfast?" Haru asked.

"Maybe a little later." Akiyuki replied as he took Haru into his arms. "There's something else I'd like to do first."

With that, the two became locked in a passionate kiss, unaware that someone was coming towards the window.

"Hey there." A voice called, startling the couple from their kiss. Haru quickly tried to cover herself with the sheet.

The person at the window was a man with long brown hair and tan skin wearing a red shirt. Right away Akiyuki recognized who the person was.

"A-Akushiba?" Akiyuki exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, we got word on the Zanbani that you finally woke up. So we decided to swing by and say hello." Akushiba explained. "They sent me to find you, but I can see you're pretty busy right now you lucky bastard. Guess you don't need to borrow my fantasy goggles anymore. Well, I guess I'll come back later…. Oh by the way, you shouldn't sleep with the window open; you'll catch cold that way. Later."

Akushiba left after that. The couple gave a sigh of relief as soon as he was gone.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Haru asked.

"My roommate on the Zanbani." Akiyuki answered. "So, wanna have breakfast then?"

"That can wait for a little while." Haru told him with a rather seductive smile. "Right now I want to continue making up for lost time."

And so the couple was once again locked in a passionate kiss, and soon became clear that they were going to be there for a little while longer.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it. Not my best work, but sometimes when you get an idea in your head you can't work on anything else until you do something with it. At least that's how it is for me.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
